Return of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by Charmedfan90
Summary: A team now reunited, but together at a price
1. Back to Angel Grove

Return of The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 

**The Rangers:**

**White: Tommy Oliver**

**Red: Jason Scott**

**Yellow: not sure yet. Either Aisha Campbell or Trini Kwan depends**

**Blue: Billy Creston? **

**Pink: Kimberly Hart (duh! Best pink ranger!)**

**Black: Zach Taylor**

**Green: Adam Park**

**Synopsis: All the original rangers come back together after Trini is found in a car accident, and has died because of it. What they do not know it is a trap, and a new evil is afoot, and is now showing it's true shape. Now all the original rangers are back, and they have a score to settle. **

_Trini Kwan, powerful fighter, friend to all. _Kimberly Hart sighed as she looked at the card she had gotten from Mr. and Mrs. Kwan. Kim couldn't believe her friend since Elementary School, was actually gone. Kim had received a call from Zach earlier and had booked a flight to Angel Grove. She hadn't seen any of her friends since she came back down to see them and turned out that they became Turbo Rangers. Kim had been such a fool to write that "Dear John" letter to Tommy Oliver. She knew Tommy didn't deserve to be waiting for her like he was. Jason, such a big brother figure in Kim's life, had been totally against what she did to Tommy. Jason had wanted to tell Tommy the truth, but Kim forbade it. She sighed, thanking god that Jason was able to at least fly out to Florida to come and fly with her. Kim didn't think she would have been able to handle the pain of flying alone, flying with a whole bunch of strangers.

Jason wrapped an arm around Kim bringing her close, after seeing the tears forming into her hazel eyes. Tears were threatening to spill as he held her close, he couldn't believe that one of his best friends was dead. Jason, Zach, and Trini had been close when they had been elected to go to a Peace Conference in Switzerland, becoming better friends than they were when they were Power Rangers. They had lost contact after awhile, and now Jason felt even guiltier about not keeping contact. Kimberly started to sob again, and pressed her head into his shoulder. "I can't believe she is really gone," Kim sobbed.

"Me neither," Jason whispered, and soon he finally felt her body relax as she cried herself to sleep. He knew he should probably try to get some sleep as well, just so he doesn't look bad at Trini's funeral. He could only wish that he were going to be able to see his friends in better circumstances. Before he knew it, the plane had landed in California, back in Angel Grove. Kim was still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, and he gently shook her awake. "Kimmy, we're here."

Kimberly just nodded and gathered her handbag, and they headed off the plane. "I'll be right back." She said when she saw a bathroom. She went to go fix her make-up, and she thought she must have looked like a tramp. Dried mascara plastered to her face, and she sighed as she washed her face, and re-applied her make-up. Her eyes shot up in surprise as she thought she saw Trini in the mirror. She turned around and of course no one was there.

"Get a hold of yourself Kim," she said to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. She saw that Jason had already grabbed both of their luggage. "Where is Zach? I thought he was picking us up, she said as she tucked an annoying piece of hair behind her ear.

Jason stayed silent. He was unfortunately part of the plan that was set up by Adam, Zach, Billy, and slightly Tommy. Kim had planned on staying away from Tommy during the funeral. Kim knew the silent face, and she knew that he was planning something. "Ok what did you do?" Kim asked hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Jason said.

"Don't you lie to me Jason Lee Scott!" she whispered sharply.

"Kim," he said in a voice, clearly trying to feign innocence.

"Jason, I swear if you are lying to me the day before Trini's funeral, I will kick your ass," Kimberly was beyond pissed off if she was being lied to in a time like this. Jason had forgot how perceptive Kim could be. Right as he was just about to break down and tell Kim, he saw Tommy walk into the airport. "Well?" Kimberly demanded, getting impatient flipping her hair back with one hand.

As Tommy walked into the airport, he looked for Jason. All Zach had told him was neither him or Adam could pick Jason up, so Tommy offered to pick his friend up. When he finally saw Jason, he saw her bickering with a young woman with longish brown hair that looked so familiar. She reminded him so much of Kimberly. He had never found anyone like her. Kat was just a phase, and to this day, Kim still held his heart.

"Out with it Jason!" Kim had nearly shouted. Tommy heard her from where he was, and he knew it was Kimberly Hart.

"Kim?" Tommy asked, and instantly Kim straightened up as she heard Tommy say her name. Oh please just let that be another hallucination, she thought as she turned around. She barely was able to stifle a gasp as she saw Tommy Oliver before her. He had barely changed his hair was shorter, and had a slight stubble.

"Tommy," Kim said weakly. She knew she would have to deal with him eventually, but not this early. She wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms, but she knew she shouldn't. They shared an uncomfortable silence, and Tommy cautiously reached out and started to hug Kim. She started to melt into the hug, and all she wanted to do was break down in her ex-boyfriend's arms.

"How are you holding up?" Tommy asked her. She pulled away, and just nodded she was ok. Despite that Dear John letter, Tommy was still the gentleman he always was, he took her luggage, and he gave her small smile. She gave him a quick smile back as they headed towards the car. Jason smiled, glad that the plan was working so far.

"Don't you think you are in the clear, buddy," Kim snapped quietly. Jason just shook his head at Kim. They were going to have to talk eventually. Trini would want that…


	2. Day Before

**Thank you to : protejerinnocencia, GinaStar, Sparrow Catcher, WenWen, and Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth for reviewing. Oh and Lady Azeria, you don't have to worry about it. One of the Pairs in the story is Tommy/Kim. Anyway, here is the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 2**

After the car was packed up, the drive was plunged into a lonely, uncomfortable silence. Tommy had vaguely overheard some of what Zach, Adam, Billy, Rocky, and Jason were planning about Kim, but they instantly claimed they were doing nothing. Despite not having been with most of them for the longest time, he knew they had something up their sleeves. He had wanted to talk to Kim, ever since receiving that letter, just breaking up like that, not in person even…

Tommy hid his face in cloud of blankness so Jason and Kim wouldn't see what he was feeling while driving. It wasn't so long ago, that they had all found out about Zordon. TJ had came and told him. He was really busy with college, and hadn't even been in Angel Grove since leaving the Turbo legacy to TJ and the rest. Tommy pushed that thought out of his mind and tried to focus on driving. Ernie had wanted to see everyone at the juice bar, he had decorated the whole place in memory of Trini. Tommy had already told him that he did an excellent job redecorating in Trini's honor. Pictures strung about, and had seemed to help her parents seeing a lot of Trini's other friends showing up to grieve for their lost daughter, and had been awaiting Kimberly, and everyone else that was important in Trini's life to come.

Her parents knew that she would want all of her friends and family to celebrate her life, and they were trying their best to keep the upbeat feeling, but tears wouldn't hide themselves for long. Kimberly had been forced to sit up front with Tommy; Jason had put some of Kim's things next to him, so she couldn't sit in the back. She didn't fuss about it, so she wouldn't hurt Tommy more than she had already had. So she sat up front, and didn't say anything about it. She looked at Tommy while he drove on, and noticed his knuckles were white, and a sad look in his eyes. Kim wanted to try and make him feel better, but she didn't know how. Kim just settled with a comforting hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her and gave her a small grateful smile.

Soon they arrived at the Juice Bar, and Kim and Jason headed up, feeling a touch of nostalgia. Their old hang out, where they worked out, or just to get a smoothie. Jason was happy to be seeing their old hangout. The one person who was probably affected the most was Billy. Billy and Trini always had a crush on each other, but they never really admitted it, and then they had left for the peace conference in Switzerland and Billy went to the Aquitarian land to be with the alien rangers, and he was just really depressed. Kimberly looked in awe as she saw various parts of the Juice Bar with beautiful pictures of Trini, and there was one that caught her attention. It was right around when they first became rangers, and she saw Billy looking over at it. He had looked like he hadn't slept for days, and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Hey Billy," Kim said, Billy slowly looked up.

He tried giving his friend a smile, but it came out as a sad frown. Kimberly pulled her arms around her friend, and pulled him into a hug. Billy was sad that Trini was actually gone, and he hadn't been able to tell his true feelings to her, even though she probably knew that now, wherever she is. Billy felt so guilty that he wasn't even on the planet when she was gone, and he thought he could have saved her. He finally calmed down enough to at least say hi to Kim. "Hey, Kim," his voice wavered.

Tears were once again trying to pull out again in Kim's eyes. Kim pulled out a tissue from her purse, pushing back her long brown hair, and handed one to Billy. Tommy looked over to Kim seeing tears form in her eyes again. Tommy walked away from the bar and headed towards Kim and Billy.

"Hey Billy," Tommy said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Tommy," he said weakly. Tommy looked over to Kim, and saw that she was beginning to cry again. Kim unintentionally leaned into Tommy and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. Kim turned around and pushed her head onto his chest.

"I'm sorry Tommy," Kim said after she managed to stop the crying. She had wanted to tell him everything, that she only sent that letter to protect him. She felt so bad, she was crying and yet Billy was the one who needed to be comforted. Kimberly couldn't stand it much longer, she just needed to tell him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kim led him away from Billy's earshot. "If I am going to be able to handle-," she couldn't even say Trini and dying in the same sentence. "I need to get something straight with you, and I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now-,"

"Kim, you are rambling," Tommy said with a small smile. He wondered what she had wanted to talk about.

"It is about that letter," and instantly Tommy's small grin disappeared, and instantly got replaced by one of hurt. He still wasn't over how she broke up like that.

"Look, I hope you are happy with your boyfriend and all, but can we not talk about this right-,"

"Tommy just hear me out please," Kim whispered, barely holding tears back. Tommy relented and just nodded. "I never wanted to do that to you Tommy, especially since there was no other guy or anyone else. I didn't want to hold you back from being a Power Ranger, or just life in general." Tommy looked at her pure shock written on his face. Out of all he expected to hear, he never would have thought that was why she wrote that letter.

"Wh-, Wha, What?" Tommy ran a hand over his hair, not even sure how to even begin processing what she just said. "Kim, why…" He started pacing around, "Kim why would you do that to me?"

"I knew it was tearing you apart that I left for the Pan Globals, and I felt like I was doing more harm than good. I couldn't stand the pain of loosing you, but I felt it was the right thing at the time. Between all that training, and competitions, you were just deserted."

"Kimberly, I didn't-," He stopped as her body started to rock with heavy, but silent sobs. He walked back over to her.

"I'm sorry, I know I have hurt you so bad. I better leave before I just cause you anymore grief," Kim started to walk past Tommy, but he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave again Kim," he said gently. "Not again," he turned her around and enveloped her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over. Tommy pulled her chin up and gently kissed her on the lips. They pulled away, and she gave him a shaky smile. Tommy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you Beautiful," he whispered. His face broke out with a huge smile, and as did Kim's.

"I love you too Handsome," Being so lost in with Kim in the conversation with Kim, he forgot about Ernie wanting to see them.

"As much as I enjoy this, Ernie has been wanting to see you Kim," Tommy smiled.

"Ernie still works here? Lets go see him," She said wrapping a hand around his. They headed over to see Zach, Adam, and Jason talking with Ernie. Zach was the first one to see her, and he smiled.

"Kimberly!" he pulled her into a hug. It had been way too long since he had seen her. He pulled away and looked at her long hair. "Wow, you have changed so much.."

"You too Zach," Kim said smiling. She turned to Adam. "Hey you," She said giving him a hug. Then she finally turned to Ernie. He just looked a little bit older, and tired, but still the same old Ern.

"Kimberly is that you?" He smiled and walked over to one of his old faithful customers. He pulled Kimberly into a hug. Though it seemed happy, everyone was feeling that they could have seen each other under better circumstances, than just one of their friends dying.

"You did a good job decorating the place Ernie. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Kwan love it," Kim whispered.

"They did, but wanted to go home, and honor their own daughter at their home. They said they would see you all tomorrow," Ernie said, looking at the brink of tears. "Oh ya, Rocky called a little earlier. He said he was going to go pick up Aisha. They will be here in a couple days. It felt good to be surrounded by such good friends again; Kim can't believe she left anything like that behind her and hardly ever came back. Tommy wrapped an arm around her, and she smiled. Tommy knew it was going to take some time to be as close as him and Kim used to be, but he knew they could do it. Jason, Billy, Zach, and Adam were proud their plan worked, but were pretty sure they would be hearing about this from Kim later, before she thanks them.

"How about a couple smoothies for old time's?" Ernie asked, trying to smile.

"Sounds great Ernie," Jason said as they sat where they used to, even though it didn't feel the same.


	3. Funeral Interupted

**Well here is chapter 3. I decided to add the space rangers! Yay me! And thank you protejerinnocencia for all the help (Thanks a bunch :D) **

After being Astronema for so many years, Karone didn't know how to function as a humanoid or just normal around her own brother, or any of the other space rangers. Ever since reclaiming the pink Quasar Saber, she had felt like she had a place where she belonged, being the Pink Galaxy Ranger, but she had not been able to do this in front of her brother. Andros had told her over and over how proud he was of her, but he never saw her take on monsters along side all the other rangers.

Karone returned back to the Megaship and ever since then Andros had been overprotective of her. Though Karone thought it was sweet, she was getting tired of it. He was constantly watching over her, sticking his nose where it doesn't belong… Even being a Power Ranger, he had to know it came with dangers. Once again being able to hold the mantle of being the purple ranger, she was more experienced as a ranger, and besides Dark Spector was not able to brainwash her anymore. Astronema was gone and she was never coming back. "Karone you in here?" Crap, she thought to herself. She wasn't in a mood to start bickering with Andros again, especially after the last fight they had.

_It had been shortly after she returned. He had been so happy to see her, "Karone," he pulled her into a hug. He had heard wind of Karone saving the Pink Quasar Saber, and he had been so proud of her. "I missed you,"_

"_I missed you too big brother," and it wasn't a lie. Being on Terra Venture was a great eye opening experience, but she had missed being close to her only known relative, especially since she really didn't say where she was going… and the fact she only had told Zhane where she was going, though Andros will never know that. If he ever found out, he would be crushed, that she had told Zhane, who she actually had a little thing for… Of course Zhane tried to stop her, but she was stubborn about it, and dressed up like Astronema and left. "Where is Zhane at?" she asked, knowing they probably would be hanging out, she just wanted to bop in and say hi. Andros' face instantly mirrored some hurt, and it took Karone a minute to understand why. " Andros , I'm sorry," Karone instantly said, realizing her mistake. _

"_I haven't seen you since Zordan died, and you ask about Zhane?" Andros whispered. _

"_Andros-," she tried again, but he just cut her off by walking away. "Andros wait," Before she could try and catch up with him, Cassie and Ashley walked in, wanting to know everything that had happened since then and she hadn't been able to stop Andros . A few hours later she heard a crash coming from inside Zhane's room. Karone jogged over towards his room, to find Andros hitting Zhane. _

"_Andros, what the he-," Zhane was about to ask, but Andros just punched him on the nose, a vicious crack resounding throughout the room, blood coming from Zhane's nose. Zhane fell against the wall, and Karone thought that was it, but Andros was trying to follow in with a kick. Karone ran in and grabbed his ankle just as it was about to connect with Zhane's head. _

"_Andros stop," Karone pleaded. Andros yanked his ankle away from Karone, and glared at her. _

"_You wouldn't stop him if it was him hitting me would you?" and with that Andros stormed off. _

" _Andros wait!" Karone called after him, but he didn't listen. Karone turned to Zhane, and found him slumped on the ground. "Oh my god Zhane, I'm so sorry," she said pulling an arm around his shoulder. _

"_You didn't do anything," Zhane whispered, wiping some of the blood from his broken nose. _

"_Zhane don't touch your nose," she told him as they started to head towards Alpha. "God this is all my fault, I didn't mean for Andros to do that. I just asked where you were just to let you know I was back, but he got all mad and huffed off. I am so sorry," she whispered. _

"_You already apologized," Zhane smiled stupidly, "besides, you don't need to apologize," And after that she had managed to find Alpha, and using some sort of technology to heal the broken nose. _Since then, Karone and Andros had been avoiding each other, but now this may be the one point where they would have to interact. TJ had told her that they wanted to go to the funeral of the first yellow ranger, Trini Kwan, and the rest of the Power Rangers wanted to go, so Karone pulled on some funeral worthy clothes, with the help of Ashley and Cassie. Karone wasn't sure if she was ready to talk with Andros, and Cassie and Ashley looked at her.

"Karone, you are guys are going to have to talk eventually," Cassie said comfortingly.

"But not right now," Karone whispered. Ashley went over towards Andros ' voice, hoping that him seeing Ashley would stop him from looking for Karone. Cassie grabbed Karone's arm and they headed towards another side of the ship, so Ashley could talk with Andros.

"Karone?" Andros ' voice sounded throughout the empty room again.

"Hey Andros," Ashley said and walked up to him wrapping an arm around him. He first thought it was Karone, eyes hopeful. He did smile softly when he saw it was Ashley, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Have you seen Karone?" Andros asked his girlfriend. Ashley bit her lip, not sure what to say, and Andros knew that was an all tell sign that she knew something. "Ashley, please just tell me where she went," Andros pleaded looking into Ashley's eyes.

"Me and Cassie were helping her get ready for the funeral, but she and Cassie went down to go grab a bobby pin." Ashley said, not really lying.

"What's a bobby pin?" Andros asked, confused. Ashley smiled at his confusion.

"It just helps pull hair back," Ashley explained quickly. Andros sighed, and ran a hand through his tied back hair.

"I wish I could just to talk to her," Andros murmured. Ashley had barely heard what happened between Zhane, Andros, and Karone.

"I know you do, and I know she does want to talk to you and get over this argument, but she doesn't know how to express that." Ashley comforted him.

"And I know what she is feeling right now, but-," he cut himself off, as he was about say the reason he started wailing on Zhane.

" Andros, why did you start wailing on Zhane like that?" she asked, almost as if she had read his mind. "Karone didn't give me a straight answer." Now that Andros was thinking about it, it was a stupid reason to start wailing on Zhane, but he couldn't help but be angry about what Karone had asked for Zhane, barely even five minutes into a conversation.

"Well Karone just got back, and we talked for maybe five minutes, just a little catch up, and then she asks where Zhane is.." and Andros started to wring his hands, in an almost strangle like motion, "and then I was just so angry-, and then the next thing I know, I am wailing on Zhane." He sighed, feeling guilty that he had beat up one of his best friends, for something so stupid.

"It is ok to get jealous you know," Ashley said.

"Not at the expense of beating up one of my friends," Andros whispered.

"Andros, let's go find her, she is going to forgive you, don't worry, besides she is your sister, she will always forgive you in the end," Ashley said and Andros gave her a small smile, and they walked towards Cassie and Karone's direction.

"Thanks Ash," Andros said as they started to walk.

Meanwhile, Cassie was keeping a look out for Andros. Karone had already told Cassie everything, the night it had happened. "We can't hide from Andros forever Karone."

"I know," Karone sighed. "I don't know what to do, I didn't even know what I did wrong until it was too late."

"Karone, you are not the only one who isn't used to the whole brother sister thing, Andros is having trouble too. He doesn't know how to be a big brother yet either," Cassie told Karone.

"I want to talk to him, but I don't want to risk him blowing up like that again," Karone sighed, "especially since I don't want him to find out about me and Zhane."

"Oh protective big brother thing is happening huh?" Cassie smiled. Cassie's smile soon disappeared, " Andros is coming with Ashley, are you going to talk to him?" Karone was just about to say no, and hide again, but she decided against it.

"Ok.." Karone whispered.

"Don't worry Karone, it will be ok," Cassie said, as Andros and Ashley started to walk in.

"Come on Ashley, let's leave them alone," Cassie said as she saw Ashley detangle herself from Andros. Ashley gave Andros a kiss on the cheek, and she and Cassie gave Andros and Karone time alone. They stood in an uncomfortable silence, each one of them waiting for the other to go first.

"Karone," Andros tried to start, but he didn't know what to say. He just wanted to apologize to Karone, but he didn't know how to. He sighed, and Karone knew he was sorry, but she felt she owed him an apology too. "I'm sorry Karone, I don't mean to be the way I am, so overprotective,"

"Andros," Karone started, but Andros held a hand up silencing her.

"Please, just hear me out," Andros pleaded with her. Karone nodded.

"I just don't want to loose you again, when you got brainwashed, it was like another part of me just died inside." As Andros said that, tears formed in Karone's eyes, and in his own. Karone walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Andros," Karone whispered. "I am still trying to get all used to this brother sister thing. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that."

"I know you are Karone, and I am too. We just need some time to get used to this. Don't worry we will be fine," Andros smiled at his younger sister. "Are we ok now?" he asked his younger sister.

"Just about," Karone said, and Andros gave a sad sigh, "just apologize to Zhane please? He is your friend and he deserves to know what happened. Please?"

"Ok," Andros gave an exasperated sigh in defeat. He knew Zhane did nothing wrong, but he can't help but feel like there was something he should be mad at Zhane for. Nonetheless they got ready to leave, and awaited the other rangers.

**Meanwhile in Angel Grove**

Luckily all the old Mighty Morphin Power Rangers decided to stay in the same hotel, so they didn't have to burden Mr. and Mrs. Kwan with them all staying there. Tommy woke up to the sounds of Kim crying in her sleep. He got out of bed and when over to Kim's crying form, and shook her gently.

"Kim, wake up,"

"Trini?" Kim asked hopefully. Her eyes opened up and she saw Tommy. "I can't believe she is really gone"

"I know it is hard Kim, but we are going to get through this, don't worry," Tommy helped her out of bed. "Come on, I am sure Trini wouldn't want us to look bad for her funeral." Tommy was glad that made Kim crack a smile. Meanwhile in the room next door, Billy was just having a hard time getting out of bed, never mind even thinking about Trini's funeral.

He was just plagued with dreams of Trini, all saying it was his fault she died, he wasn't there for him. "You are the reason I am dead Billy, it is your entire fault!" Billy finally woke up gasping for air. Adam was in the next room, and he heard Billy's ragged breaths.

"Billy you are ok, you are awake," Adam tried to calm his clearly freaked out friend, but Billy just wondered into the bathroom, and closed and locked the door. Billy washed his face, trying to pry the image of Trini all banged up out of his mind, but it just seemed to get more and more clear the more he fought it.

"Billy, you ok in there?" Adam asked after about five minutes. Adam felt worried for his friend. Billy just ignored him, and sat down by the toilet, overcome by the feeling of nausea suddenly. _You don't deserve to be alive after leaving me all alone Trini screamed in his mind. _

"_Trini, I'm sorry," _

"_Oh Blue boy is sorry!" Trini floated around in his subconscious. "I can't stand being alone anymore, you need to die and be here with me! NOW!!" and Trini flew at Billy._

"TRINI STOP!" Billy shouted and finally his sour stomach empted itself into the toilet. Adam knocked on the door a little harder.

"Billy!" Adam raised his voice a little bit. Adam started to get panicky, when he didn't answer. The gagging noise finally stopped and he heard the toilet flush, and Adam finally relaxed a little bit. Billy took a piece of gum, and shoved it in his mouth. He didn't want his friends to worry about him, more than they had to. He opened the door, and tried to give Adam a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Billy snapped at Adam as he headed back to his separate part of the room, to get ready. Billy was freaking out but wouldn't tell anyone that. He knew there were no such things as phantoms, or ghosts, but he was starting to doubt his own intellect.

Adam decided that he should probably talk to Tommy about Billy because he was definitely not ok. Jason was in the room across theirs, but Adam didn't know him or Zach very well, but they were friends of Billy's that probably knew him a little better. Just as Adam was just about to walk over to Tommy and Kim's room, Billy reminded him, "You'd better get dressed, we are leaving less than an hour," Billy looked more angry than depressed now, and Adam saw this as a good sign.

Adam got ready and awaited for Billy. There was still something in the back of his mind that was bugging him about Billy that he couldn't place. Adam just shook his head and ignored what was clearly bugging him. Adam found Billy already ready to go. Now all they had to do was go down to the lobby and wait for the rest of gang to show up.

Tommy and Kim soon showed up after, Kim donning some sunglasses to hide her bloodshot, teary eyes. Billy's face hardly showed any emotion at all, only brief glimpses of pain, and very brief fits of anger. Kim had briefly seen the anger that was slowly consuming Billy's being. "Billy-," Kim cut herself off, seeing that asking if he was ok seemed like a stupid idea.

"What do you want?" Billy snapped. Kim flinched and moved back away from Billy. He himself was wondering on what was going on in that crazy warped mind of his. Tommy glared at Billy, clearly angry that Billy was so snappy, especially to Kim.

"Billy we are all grieving right now, but you don't have to be biting everyone's head off," Tommy growled. Kim put a calming hand on Tommy's shoulder, and his tensed up body calmed a bit.

"It is ok Tommy," Kim hoarsely whispered. "Excuse me," Kim said loud enough for everyone to hear. She headed off towards the bathroom. Tommy went to follow her, but Billy stopped him. Tommy glared at Billy, but soon calmed as all he saw plastered onto his face.

"I'll go and get her. I really do need to apologize to her." Billy said guiltily. Tommy nodded and Billy headed towards where Kimberly was. Kimberly sighed as she came out of the bathroom, and nearly crashed into Billy.

"Sorry, sorry," Kim said over and over.

"Kim, you don't need to be sorry. I owe you and everyone else an apology." Billy amended sadly. Kim hugged him, and told him he was already forgiven. Billy smiled sadly, still vague flashes of Trini blood splashed all over her body…

Kim put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and they headed towards the rest. Tommy smiled at them, and Kim wrapped an arm around his. "You ready to go?" Jason asked a depressed, but aware look on his face. They just nodded, and they stared to head into the cars. Kim's cell phone started to buzz, and she pulled it out of her purse and answered it. "Hello?" Kim answered quickly.

"Kim?" Aisha's voice came onto the other line.

"Aisha, hi," Kim's voice brightened.

"Just calling to let you know that me and Rocky got here earlier than expected, and we are heading towards the funeral home now," Aisha said sadly. "We are almost there," She tried saying a little more brightly.

"Ok see you guys there," Kim sighed, "Bye,"

"See you there Kim," Aisha hung up. Kim sat by Tommy, and awaited the short drive towards the funeral home.

On the mega ship 

Andros had been avoiding his promise to Karone about apologizing to Zhane. He had been avoiding Zhane ever since breaking his nose, and was in fact still mad at him for some odd reason, and yet he still felt like Karone was still hiding something from him. Something about Zhane…

At the moment he was checking the coordinates of where they were able to get down to Earth on time, and at that moment he heard heavy footsteps, and he turned around to see Zhane talking with TJ. "Are you sure it is ok for me to go to the funeral?" Zhane asked TJ. "I mean, Tommy hardly knows me, and I really don't want to intrude," Oh really Zhane, Andros thought.

"Yeah, Tommy invited all of us to come to the funeral. I mean I think he would be offended if we didn't show up for the original yellow ranger's funeral." TJ said chuckling. "Don't worry about it man," Andros was still visibly mad at Zhane, but he tried to calm down so he could apologize and be in his sister's good graces again.

"Well, alright," Zhane said, still unconvinced. He finally saw Andros hunched over computer council. Andros and him had been such good friends, but ever since Andros had found about his almost date with Karone, and now he is dating Karone, but she didn't want Andros to know yet. Zhane could guess why, just Karone even mentioning his name just brought her big brother in protection overdrive.

TJ just looked between his two friends, eyes waving to one and another, wondering what was going to happen. Just then Carlos came in, "Hey TJ you seen Cassie around?" TJ shook his head no, and Carlos noticed the awkward silence. Any one person could probably cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. Carlos was wondering what was going on with their friends, Andros had been snappy towards Zhane for the longest time, and Zhane has just been plain secretive about something, that even Andros could notice it.

It was now just a stare down between what used to be best of friends. "Sorry," Andros said stiffly. He would have rather taken a shot from an astro blaster than apologize to Zhane right now, but yet here he was apologizing to him.

"Oh so now we are on talking terms now? Wow, an unemotional apology is so much better than a broken nose. Thanks," Zhane snapped back. He couldn't believe how cold hearted Andros was being. They have been best friends since they were little, but for the past couple months, all it has been is silence, and harsh bickering between them when no one else on the team was around.

"You know I didn't have to apologize, you are the doing something involving my sister!" Andros shouted back at Zhane. Before Zhane could reply, TJ grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't know what is going on with you two, but we are not going to be having this while we are going to a funeral," TJ said firmly, in an almost parental like voice. "Now this is going to stop now. Act your age, not your shoe size," and with that TJ left the room. Zhane and Andros just stared at TJ's retreating form.

"Wow, you guys just got told," Carlos, commented, smirking. Andros glared at him, and took that as a cue to leave the premise, and he left to go look for Cassie.

A couple minutes after Carlos left, DECA sounded saying that they had reached a safe distance to teleport down to the general area of the funeral. Andros huffed off towards the teleporter, and waited for Ashley to show up, since he knew Karone would probably just go with Zhane anyway since she seemed to care more about him anyway, Andros thought in his mind. Ashley walked over to him and saw something was bothering him. "Andros you ok?"

"Yeah, let's go," Andros, said curtly and they teleported down to Earth. Soon TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Zhane and Karone followed suit and transported down to Earth. Soon Tommy and the rest arrived.

"Hey TJ," Tommy greeted. "You must be Andros," Tommy said as he saw the Red Space Ranger.

"Yeah," Andros said shaking his hand.

"It is good to see you guys again," Tommy greeted warmly. "This is Kim," he gestured over to his girlfriend, "and you guys remember Adam," Adam gave them a wave as he walked over with Billy. "And this is Billy, Zach, and Jason. Guys, this is Andros, Cassie, Ashley, Karone, Carlos, Zhane, and TJ," Tommy quickly introduced. "Aisha and Rocky should be here soon." Tommy slightly noticed the glare Andros was giving Zhane with his arm wrapped around Karone.

Karone felt something scratching at her mind, and she saw Andros glaring at Zhane with his arm wrapped around her. _"Zhane, let go. Andros is watching," _she said telepathically, and shrugged him off. Zhane gave her a hurt look.

"_How long are we going to hide this Karone?" _he thought back at her. _"I hate sneaking around your brother," _he sighed. Though he listened and backed off, separating himself from Karone. They started to file in and the whole area was filled in with sounds of Sara McLachlan's Arms of an Angel. They all sat down roses in hand, and let the music fill their souls. Just as they were about to get up, a ceremony that was supposed to be filled with the memory of Trini Kwan, just went straight to hell. Creatures with a face on both sides of their heads started to surround all the power rangers and the guests, each brandishing a nasty jagged edged sword. Soon people were running left and right, trying to escape the creatures.

Kim whipped her head all around, seeing the almost endless waves of these monsters surround them. Then she saw two of the monsters grab a hold of Mr. and Mrs. Kwan. "Hey leave them alone!" Kim shouted at them. She kicked off her heels and back flipped towards them managing to kick one of the swords out of their reach, just to be strangled by the other. Instantly seeing Kim in trouble Tommy sprinted towards them and drop kicked the monster holding onto Kim, and it instantly dropped her. He helped Kim up, and turned to see that Rocky and Aisha got there and instantly started fighting various creatures and helping the guests escape.

Meanwhile Karone was handling herself on her own against several of the two-faced obscene creatures. She was starting to tire though, as soon as one was down, it had seemed like four more took its place. She brandished one of their swords and took another one of them down. Suddenly she felt her hair being pulled at, and she couldn't twist away. She fell to the ground, the monster still gripping at her hair, and she let out a yell of pain. "Karone!" Andros shouted, just as Zhane shouted it at the same time.

"Hey you two faced son of a bitch, leave my girl alone!" Zhane shouted and launched himself in the air instantly taking out the demon with a tackle. As Andros saw Zhane save Karone, he felt his blood starting to boil. He knew it, but just didn't want to believe that Zhane was dating Karone, it was true. Before he knew what he was doing, Andros had pulled Karone away and sent a vicious right hook at Zhane's jaw.

"Backstabbing asshole, I knew it!" Andros yelled, as he landed another punch on Zhane's face. Zhane blocked one of the punches, and flipped Andros over onto his back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zhane shouted at him.

"You!" Andros shouted back at him, head butting him, causing his head to fly back. Karone tried to stop them from fighting, but had to take out the two faced freaks advancing on them. Andros sent him telekinetically flying into the air, and Zhane's throat was starting to constrict in pain, as if he was being strangled. He managed to knock Andros down with a push of his own, which sent Zhane crashing back down to Earth. Andros was instantly on his feet, already ready to pummel Zhane again, as Zhane was coughing trying to breathe again.

"Stop it you guys!" Karone tried to reason with them, but they ignored him. Well Zhane tried to listen, but Andros was filled with too much fury to listen to his sister. He picked Zhane up by throat and tossed him back down on the ground, trying again to beat Zhane into a bloody pulp. Soon the other Power Rangers were noticing Andros trying to wail on Zhane.

"Andros stop, please," Karone tried begging her older brother to stop. Zhane head butted Andros and they both got up on their feet. Zhane unsteadily got into a fighter's stance, but was wobbly. Karone was starting to get pissed off now. Here she was covering both her brother, and her boyfriend's butt and they were still fighting. Enough is enough Karone decided, and she stepped in, trying to stop them physically, and she barely dodged Andros' fist, and instinctively she grabbed his wrist, elbowed him in the stomach, and flipped him over. Andros was about to lash out thinking it was Zhane that had did that, but he stopped when he saw Karone. She slapped him on the face, a loud smack resounding through the battlefield that was once Trini Kwan's funeral.

"I-," Karone didn't even know what to say to him because she was so angry with him, "Get over it Andros! Zhane and me are dating now, so just get over yourself! I am a big girl now, so just stay out of my life!" And with that, she went back to the battle, leaving Andros looking at his sister's back, tears starting to sting at his eyes. Zhane looked at Andros, feeling a little guilty that he had held back telling Andros, but that didn't excuse Andros attacking him in the middle of a battle. Still trying to be a good friend, he held out his hand to help Andros up, but Andros just ignored it, and got up, and went back to the battle.

Karone fought twice as hard against the monsters, sending monsters flying back and forth. Stupid Andros, fighting with Zhane like that, and just thinking about her brother made her angry and backhanded the creature sending it flying. Even fueled with anger, she was starting to tire. Despite being angry with Andros, she thought it would be a good time to morph as any. She headed towards TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos, ready getting ready to morph. They nodded, and shouted, "Let's Rocket!"

Andros and Zhane turned towards their voices, and instantly did the same. Tommy took this as a time to back off. Without being able to morph anymore, they weren't strong enough to fight all these creatures. Aisha had come to the same conclusion and started to hoard the other rangers towards the Space Rangers. Finally things turned out for the better, though the space rangers didn't know that. An owl flew into the battle, instantly pecking at one of the eyes at the creatures. Kim, Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Rocky, and Adam stared intently at the Great Owl, wondering where they had seen it before. Suddenly in a wave of bright lights, the owl was replaced with a woman, holding a staff.

"Go back to the home that is known as Hell Cerberus'!" the woman shouted and instantly the creatures shrieked in horror seeing this woman. Instantly the shredded coat fell of revealing a green battle outfit. She instantly was in the air, sweeping her staff around, making a whistling noise as it hit a Cerberus full on the face.

"Tommy is that.." Kim started to ask.

"Dulcea?" Aisha finished for her. In an instant, half of the Cerberus' had flown away in fear in just hearing her name. Looks like she was a force to be reckoned with against these creatures. She finally drove most of them away, and grabbed one of them by the throat.

"Now, listen well and listen hard, this planet isn't going to fall under your rule, so you tell your leader that, or the next time we meet, it won't be so pretty," and with that, she let the Cerberus go, and instantly in a wave of red energy they disappeared. Dulcea turned to the rangers. "Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy, so good to see you are all well," she smiled warmly. She looked towards Jason, and Zach, "Oh yes, you two must be Zachary Taylor, and Jason Scott, the original black and red rangers. Zordon told me much about you before he…." Dulcea stopped, sadness written into her features. "Well, we will have time to reminisce about Zordan, but right now, I need you to take up the mantle once again being the Power Rangers…"

The ex-rangers stayed silent as they processed Dulcea's request. Dulcea looked at their contemplating faces, and found out what they were thinking. "The Space Rangers alone aren't going to be able to fend off the evil that is coming to your planet," They didn't know what to say…


	4. We're back!

Tommy was in shock at Dulcea's request, but he had to admit, he had missed being a Power Ranger. Ever since handing the mantle of the Rangers to TJ, he had felt a sense of loss. He hated admitting it to himself, but he wanted to be a Power Ranger again, fighting evil, protecting the weak…the whole superhero thing was so fun. Tommy was the first one to step up and say, "I don't know about you guys, but I missed being a Power Ranger,"

Kimberly had really never wanted to give up being a ranger, especially leaving Kat with Tommy, but she had been training for the Pan Globals for so long, and she really wanted be to near her Mom. To this day, she regretted leaving the Power coin to Katherine, even though, Kim had to admit, and Kat was a good Pink Ranger. Kim threw her hair back, determined. "I am ready to take the mantle back," she said giving Tommy a small smile. "For Trini," Tommy's hand went over her own, and her smile grew bigger.

Aisha on the other hand wasn't so sure about becoming a Power Ranger again. Especially right at the original yellow ranger's funeral. She loved being a Power Ranger, but didn't want to be taking place of a great power ranger. Kimberly looked over towards her, and gave her a nod. Aisha wasn't so sure still, but she desperately wanted to be a Power Ranger once again. _Aisha… don't worry about it. _Aisha heard Trini's voice, and she turned around. _Hey…over here. _Aisha saw Trini, and she was floating.

Trini… Don't worry about being a Power Ranger again. You were a great Power Ranger. It would be an honor for me if you took up the mantle of being the Yellow Ranger. Dulcea will be able to grace you guys with your powers once again. Good luck. Trini waved goodbye and disappeared in yellow lights. "Aisha you ok?" Kimberly asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah…I am fine. I'm game," Aisha said. Billy on the other hand wasn't too keen on being a Power Ranger again. He left those years ago after three years of being one. He just couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Look…you guys…I really don't want to be apart of this anymore," Billy sighed. Dulcea looked at Billy, and noticed the sadness in his eyes, and could tell he wouldn't be able to handle the power if he got it back.

"Don't worry about it Billy," Duclea said putting a hand on his shoulder. Rocky patted Billy on the shoulder, and gave him a supporting smile. "Don't worry about it Billy…I'll take your place," Adam, Zach, and Jason walked towards Duclea, prepared to take the mantle of being Power Rangers again.

"You think I would let you become a Power Ranger again without letting me on the fun." Jason said to Kimberly.

"You just want to be there so you make sure I don't get into trouble," Kim said smiling. "It'll be great to have the whole team back together…" Duclea smiled at all of them and she grabbed the bag she had attached to her belt. Dulcea gathered them around in a circle.

"Are you guys ready to accept the mantle of being rangers again?" she asked one final time. They nodded and she grabbed a handful of dust and threw it up in the air. The dust surrounded the group of Power Rangers, and they each glowed their respective colors. The Astro Rangers stared as Duclea gave them their powers. Andros looked towards Karone, who seemed to be avoiding him and Zhane. Andros really overdid it this time, and he now knew that he had gotten Karone pissed at Zhane now too. Ashley looked in between her boyfriend and Karone. She pulled Andros aside and asked him, "What the hell was going on between you and Zhane? And please don't tell me it was about Karone and Zhane dating," Ashley sighed. By the look on his face, she knew it was about that again. "Andros…you picked a fight with Zhane during a battle? What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked.

"I don't know why I keep getting angry over this…" Andros sighed.

"Andros that was more than anger, that was jealously," Ashley snapped at him. "Look, you cannot butt in your sister's social life as you please!"

"Ashley…" Andros started.

"Andros, seriously and now you are overreacting. I would be surprised if Zhane even forgave you for what you have been doing," Ashley sighed. "Ok…I am done with the lecturing seeing on how you are clearly feeling guilty about this," Karone listened in on Ashley chewing out her brother, and let out a sigh. Zhane had done anything to start the fistfight. Karone had been blowing off Zhane's attempts to talk to her, and she instantly felt guilty. Karone looked towards Zhane who had a depressed look on his face, and she walked towards him. 

"Um…hey," she said guiltily.

"Karone…" he said, probably trying to apologize again, but she just wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her, and held her. "I am sorry…I really didn't want to fight your brother…"

"I know you didn't start the fight…and I also know you tried to stop fighting, and I'm sorry I have been blowing you off," Karone said, putting her head into his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it…" Zhane told her. "Besides you had a right to be mad, and to think that we were fighting about you…and I am sorry we have done that in the past. I swear it won't happen again,"

"I know you won't fight about me…now Andros," she said his name with venom. "He won't stop," Karone said seething.

"Andros has just been worried about you lately," Zhane said.

"I am not going to get kidnapped again…" Karone said in an annoyed voice. "He doesn't need to be looking over my shoulder every minute of everyday," Zhane stayed silent. "I can understand why he is worried, but this is getting really old. I managed to save the Quasar Saber, and I was a Galaxy Ranger, and as soon as I come back I am treated like a child," Andros walked over towards them, and heard Karone say what she said, but he didn't say anything to her about it. He just needed to talk to Karone…there was no way that Andros was going to stand not being able to talk to his sister. Karone turned around and saw Andros.

"Karone…" Andros tried to talk to her, but instantly she backed away from him.

"Not right now Andros," Karone snapped at him. "I cannot even begin to tell you how pissed I am at you," Karone said. "And don't say you just want to talk, because apparently talking with you doesn't work,"

"Zhane…" Andros tried, but Karone instantly stepped in front of him.

"Wow you have gone from fists to words huh?" Karone snapped at Andros. "Just buzz off," and she grabbed Zhane's arm, and they walked away from Andros. Andros sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Ashley wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Just give it some time…" Ashley whispered. They turned around and saw Dulcea complete the transformation, and they were once again Power Rangers.

"We're back," Tommy said happily. Adam looked down at himself and noticed that he was wearing Tommy's old Green Ranger costume. "Cool look Adam," he commented towards Adam.

"Thanks," he murmured. "So…where do we have to go?" he asked Dulcea.

"I'll teleport you…and the Astro Rangers if they are willing to go," Dulcea said, noticing the siblings bicker. "Time to go to Angel Grove Park…Cerberus' are attacking," she said loud enough for the Astro Rangers to hear. They teleported to Angel Grove Park, and instantly went into battle with them.

Kimberly flipped over several Cerberus's and grabbed a kid that was being hassled by them. She sent the creature flying. "Wow…a Power Ranger…"

"Ok…lets go find your Mommy," Kim said, sending a roundhouse kick to a Cerberus next to her. "Billy!" Kim called out. "Ok my friend Billy is going to help find your Mommy ok?" she told the little girl.

"Ok," she said with a smile, and Kim went back into battle. Andros was really distracted in the battle, and Jason had to save him from getting stabbed.

"Dude…pay attention," Jason told him. After a couple minutes of fighting, the Cerberus's retreated.


	5. Rangers Forever

The rangers sat at Ernie's a week later, taking up several tables. Trini's funeral had been concluded and her parents had returned home. The other guests had dispersed as well. Karone and Andros still weren't speaking and were currently sitting as far from each other as they could. Tommy finally looked up from his drink and spoke.

"So what do you suppose this new threat is? I mean don't you think they would have made a strike by now?" he asked. He only got murmurs and mumbles in response.

"Come on guys. I'm serious. We wouldn't have agreed to take our powers back if it wasn't really important," he prompted.

"Tommy's right. We need to keep our eyes out for anything," Adam agreed, downing the rest of his milkshake.

Not two seconds later, Ernie's voice called out to all the occupants of the area.

"Hey everybody, take a look at this," he called, turning up the volume on the TV. A blond woman holding a microphone appeared on the screen.

"Reporting live from downtown Angel Grove. There appears to be a very large robot running amok in the warehouse district," she informed.

"No one is sure what it is yet but we advise all citizens to be very careful," she added just as there was a loud explosion behind her, a cloud of smoke enveloping her.

"Something like a giant robot terrorizing the city?" Zhane called from the next table over.

"Exactly like a giant robot," Tommy said, jumping to his feet. The rangers mirrored his movements, and headed for the discreet part of the juice bar to teleport out of there. The next minute they were in downtown Angel Grove, and saw the giant robot causing havoc around the city. Tommy turned to the rest of the team, and they nodded their heads. Grabbing their morphers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers cried out, "It's Morphin time!" just as the Astro Rangers called out, "Lets Rocket," Instantly suited up, and ready to battle, the teams split up, and helped the remaining civilians before meeting up before the robot.

The robot looked down at them, and let out a laugh, "You have to be kidding me," the torso opened up to reveal a tube inside, with a head. "This is what I have to go up against, a bunch of washed up Rangers that my brother had started all those years ago?"

The rangers looked at the somewhat familiar face. Kimerbly visibly shuddered at the horned head.

"Whoah...Zordon had a brother? Definitely not good," she said, backing up a step or two.

"Is the little ranger scared of me? I think I'm flattered...oh nope...thats just my killer bling stuck on my horn," the head laughed, somehow dislodging the large gold chain from his right horn.

"This is the biggest joke I've ever seen," Adam laughed. His laughter was contagious because the rest of the rangers doubled over in laughter.

"Don't laugh you stupid fool. Where my brother was kind and gentle, I'm gangsta to the core," the head boomed. Tommy looked up and cleared his throat.

"So...do you have a name? I mean we can't just keep calling you the dude with horns," he called.

"I am the one they call Nordroz," he said, starting to raise his hand, as if he was about to go on in a dramatic tone, but stopped when he heard the rangers snickering down below.

"Wow…your mom was really creative thinking up your name," Adam wisecracked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nordroz asked, aghast.

"Your name is Zordon's name backwards," Zhane guffawed.

Andros looked around at the other rangers and up at Nodroz. He had to admit this was the most fun he'd ever had with a bad guy.

"So...are you going to reveal your evil plan or do we have to guess?" he called.

"Evil plan? Well...it was you know...rough this hood up a little bit. You know...territorial thing," Nodroz answered.

"How about we just get this over with and fight," Carlos shouted, growing tired of the robot's bizarre attitude.

"Oh come on Carlos, this guy is a total tard," Cassie said. "He probably had his mother dress him this morning, I really doubt he could be that hard of an adversary," Nodroz glared down at the pink Astro Ranger.

The giant robot was growing aggrivated with the whitty banter. He would not stand to be insulted like this. With a glare he sent several lasers towards the mass of rangers. They all managed to dodge the incoming beams.

"Cassie...I think you pissed it off," Adam called as he helped Kimberly up.

"No one insults me and gets away with it!" Nodroz howled, storming towards them, causing the ground the shake violently.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm thinking we need to call the zords," Jason shouted as loudly as he could.

"Good idea," Tommy agreed.

All of the rangers called upon their zords, the Astro Ranger's Megazord intiating sequence automatically. The other rangers called for their zords to begin the morphing sequence.

"I'm so scared," Nodroz sneered as the two Megazords landed in front of him.

"You should be," Jason bellowed. The giant robots circled each other for a few paces before Nodroz charged. He landed heavy hits to both zords, making them sumble backwards. Zhane watched from the ground.

"They need me," he breathed.

"Mega Winger online!" he called. Soon his own zord joined the fray. He was able to attack Nodroz from behind.

"Alright Zhane!" Andros called.

With Zhane's asistance, the rangers were able to land several blows to Nodroz. However their individual efforts were not enough. The Astro Delta Megazord went tumbling to the ground.

"I have an idea," Billy called.

"We're all ears," TJ answered.

"What if we tried to combine all of the zords," Billy suggested. The mass of rangers thought it over. It could work. But the zords weren't designed to combine like that.

"We can try but I don't know if the zords will be able to withstand it for long," Andros replied.

"We need to at least try it. We're getting our butts kicked," Zhane replied.

"Alright, rangers. Let's do this!" Jason called. All at once zords began to shift and break apart. First the Astro Megazord and the Mega Winger joined together. Zhane slid into the cockpit and looked around at his fellow rangers.

"Miss me?" he asked jokingly.

"Alright, Jason. It's up to you," Andros addressed the other red ranger.

"Let's finish this," Karone said, nearly sitting in Zhane's lap. All the rangers turned their attention to Nodroz.

"Cozy rangers?" he laughed, charging them. He struck them several time with his sword and they went stumbling backwards. Rangers fell in all directions, landing in each others' laps. Jason looked down at Tommy and pushed him up.

"Get off me," he hissed. Tommy tried not to laugh.

"Keep it together guys. We can't withstand another blow like that or else we're going to break apart," Adam reported.

"Let's take this creep down," Kim said and with the largest collective of energy they could muster they summoned their own sword. With swift stroke they'd decimated the robot before them.

The rangers watched as Nodroz was consumed by flames. Before any of them knew what had happened, the zords had broken apart and they were catapulted towards the ground, demorphing before impact.

"We did it!" Ashley exclaimed. They all looked around and smiled broadly. It had been the largest number of rangers drawn together to face an evil and they had succeeded. Just as Karone wrapped Andros in her arms, whispering something in his ear, Dulcea appeared.

"You have done well Rangers," she said, smiling broadly at them.

"We couldn't have done it without you," Jason said.

"So...does this mean...we have to give up our powers again?" Kimberly asked, sounding nervous.

"No. The world will always need the Power Rangers. You may keep your powers," Dulcea answered

"Begin transformation sequence now," Jason said. The Megazord began to break into the separate zords. The Astro rangers watched as the dino zords attached themselves to the larger zord. By the end of the sequence the cockpit was cramped to say the least.

The rangers watched as Nodroz was consumed by flames. Before any of them knew what had happened, the zords had broken apart and they were catapulted towards the ground, demorphing before impact.

"We did it!" Ashley exclaimed. They all looked aorund and smiled broadly. It had been the largest number of rangers drawn together to face an evil and they had succeeded. Just as Karone wrapped Andros in her arms, whispering something in his ear, Dulcea appeared.

"You have done well Rangers," she said, smiling broadly at them.

"We couldn't have done it without you," Jason said.

"So...does this mean...we have to give up our powers again?" Kimberly asked, sounding nervous.

"No. The world will always need the Power Rangers. You may keep your powers," Dulcea answered.

They all stood in silence as a sign of respect for Trini. She would have been proud of what they'd accomplished. Kim wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Thank you," Tommy finally said. He pulled Dulcea into a hug.

"You are most welcome, Rangers. I must go now. May the power protect you all," she said before turning into an owl and flying off. The rangers watched her go and a sense of renewed peace and calm fell over them. Tragedy had brought them back together again. And none of them were going to forget what they'd had to sacrifice to take up the mantle again.


End file.
